Guren
Summary Guren is a kunoichi from Otogakure and the leader of a group of Orochimaru's subordinates, possessing the unique Crystal Release kekkei genkai. She was intended to be Orochimaru's next vessel but he instead chose Kimimaro, so she spent most of her life trying to win over Orochimaru's respect and acknowledgment so that she could become his next vessel instead of Sasuke Uchiha. However, this would change after she met a young boy named Yukimaru who she instead decided to protect and give a home after the catastrophic events with the Three-Tails. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly higher Name: Guren Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Kunoichi, Shinobi, Rouge ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Shapeshifting, Elemental Manipulation, Crystal Manipulation, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical capabilities with chakra), Duplication with Jade Crystal Clone Technique, Statistics Amplification with Pressure Points of Harm and Death, Petrification with Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison and Crystal Release, Energy Projection with Crystal Release: String of Glory, and Afterimage Creation with the Clone Technique, can replace herself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Surface Scaling, likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Capable of crystallizing large sections of forests and was also stated to be next in line to become one of Orochimaru's new vessels, which would put her in the same league as Kimimaro), possibly higher (Could temporarily restrain the anime version of the Three Tails, a beast that is capable of decimating entire forests) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of keeping up with Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and many more) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Town level, possibly higher Stamina: Very high (Capable of fighting elite shinobi from the leaf and still restrain the Three-Tails while heavily injured) Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with her Crystal Style. Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Relies heavily on her Crystal Style and tends to underestimate her enemies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crystal Release:' is a rare nature that can convert any matter into crystal, from physical material to moisture in the air, allowing them to turn anything into a weapon. This extends to other physical natures, rendering earth, water, and wood useless against it. Guren can use her abilities on living creatures, targets can be crystallized down to a cellular level, imprisoning them so long as the crystals are in place and shattering them if the crystals are struck, killing them. Crystal Release users can also manipulate pre-existing crystals and crystalline structures. Note: Guren exclusively appears in the anime only Three Tails arc and as such no canon Naruto characters can scale from her or the entire arc. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Naruto Category:Ninjas Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acrobats Category:Clones Category:Petrification Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 7 Category:Paralysis Users